Phoebe Thunderman
To learn more about Phoebe on The Thunderman's, click here Phoebe Thunderman was the Shogun Black (II) and is the eldest of the five Thunderman kids. She is a twin with Max, Danger Yellow and the Libra Galaxy Ranger. She is a superhero whose superpowers are Telekinesis, Heat Breath and Freeze Breath. Her superhero name is Thunder Girl. Phoebe is portrayed by Kira Kosarin. She pilots a darker version of the silver ranger's zord, called the Quicksilver Snake Zord. Kira Kosarin reprises the role of Phoebe. She would return as the voice of L'atice in Power Rangers Coaster Force: Lost in the Midnight Mansion. Character History After the end of the Thunderman's, Phoebe continues off to college. After Graduation, she ends up in Forge Bend looking for work. She ends up walking into an ally one day and sees some peasants playing with the Shogun Battler. She takes the morpher from them. The ghost of General Magnator the appears and gives her the Dark Stone, instantly becoming how she looked like in Thunder in Paradise with red highlights and leather apparel. She is welcomed by Jark Matter as one of his new generals. Unlike Eustus, her goal is to free Dark Mayhem and help the Shogunate take over the world. She may have created the plan to free Dark Mayhem and Destructo, but Eustus and Max had already turned her powers for good. She may not have had a lot of roles in assisting the team (mainly because her sentai Counterpart was an evil version of the silver ranger, who is her younger sister Nora in GSA.O), but her first hand knowledge of Jark Matter's plans helps unite 30 teams of rangers (Delta Busters instead of SPD, and all the supes). Jark Matter may have been destroyed, but not before Dark Mayhem took every supe's powers. Hexagon When Margaux was rescued, she said the the Thunderman's powers weren't destroyed. Along with her siblings, she became Shogun Black once more in order to get them back. In the comic team-up, ''Knights and Danger Thunder'', she had inherited the Danger Blue Powers from Henry. Personality Phoebe''' is usually very friendly. She is very smart and is willing to take the chance of living a double life (as a student and a superhero). Also, being a superhero and living a regular life does not stop her either. She still works to accomplish everything she can. She exceeds her best friend, Cherry, and tries to do everything in an orderly fashion. Phoebe may look like your average girl next door, but her superpowers will make you think the opposite! But that doesn't stop her from trying to fit in. She's a responsible, straight-A student who tries to play by the "no-powers" rule. Phoebe is an intellectual. She loves math, and is a tad bit nerdy. She’s trying to navigate having a social life, dealing with boys (she has a crush), friends, and hiding her superpowers. Family * Hank Thunderman-Father * Barbra Thunderman-Mother * Max Thunderman-Twin brother, a Gold Ranger * Billy Thunderman-younger brother, fellow black ranger * Nora Thunderman-Younger Sister, fellow snake themed ranger * Chloe Thunderman- "baby" Sister * Henry Hart- crush on his side (formerly), Danger/Galaxy Squad Blue Powers and Abilities * '''Telekinesis: Like Max, she can move objects or people with her mind and are just as strong as his. ** Telekinetic Blast: She can create blasts of telekinetic energy. This is strong enough to destroy things. ** Ergokinesis: '''In Thundermans: Secret Revealed, Max and Phoebe were capable of moving, binding and manipulating Dark Mayhem's Energy Projectiles. ** '''Motor-Skill Manipulation: In Breaking Dad, Phoebe and Max were capable of manipulating the movement of Hank during the time he was in deep sleep. With this, they were capable of moving his arms, legs, and etc. to achieve effects of Hank being awake while he was really sleeping. * Freeze Breath: Able to breath pure cold, which she can use to freeze people in ice. Her ice breath apparently has no long terms effects on people frozen by it. She can also use this to make snow. It's also revealed to work on ghosts. (Haunted Thundermans) ** Stone Transformation: In Haunted Thundermans, Phoebe and Max turned the Green Ghoul into stone. * Heat Breath: She can breath a blast of heat, which she can use to unfreeze people she or Max have frozen. The temperature of his heat can be controlled. * Thundersense: Max and Phoebe gain the ability to sense danger before it occurs. However it is not always specific enough to tell what the danger is. Phoebe gained this ability first. * Super Intelligence: Like Max, she has super intelligence. * True Sight: As a superhero she has the power to see and hear ghosts. Ranger Forms Shogun Black (II) Arsenal * Dark stones ** Dark Stone * Shogun Battler Zords * Quicksilver Snake Zord Attacks * Forever 21 in One: '''An upgraded version of the finisher with the Super Squadron and Legendary Rangers * '''Thunderhood Strike: '''An alternate version of the finisher with just her siblings ** '''Tuned to Danger Impact: '''An alternate version of this finisher with Henry Hart and her siblings '''Appearances: Space 13-19, Space 21-26, 34+35, Revelation, Hexagon 21-23 Danger Blue (II) * Has a bow and Arrow This form is exclusive to the comic ''Knights and Danger Thunder'' Appearances (Power Rangers) Behind the Scenes Kira Kosarin reprises her role of Phoebe. Notes * First official female Black Ranger ** as the RPG Power Rangers Hyperforce has a female Black Ranger, but she doesn't morph til 3015 anyway * First evil Female ranger ** Luna from Ninnin Boys vs Ninnin Girls may have been possessed by Kyuemon, but the duel was not his/her idea * First second user of Black Ranger powers since MMPR * First Ranger to have been evil prior to being an evil ranger * First evil Ranger with a super power (not counting the Thunder Rangers) * Phoebe becoming Danger Blue could be a reference to the cycle of female blues prior to Kyoryuger since Liveman was series 12, meaning that Aorenger would have been female going back 11 years. * Kira Kosarin as Kiki met Arc and Ciara, as well alternate reality versions of the rest of the Knight Squad characters. However, Phoebe and Nora meet Ciara, Buttercup, Prudence, and fought Sage in the Sisterhood TV Movie. Phoebe would only meet Arc in the comic book team-up See Also * Naga Ray-Sentai Counterpart (Shogun Battler, fought the rangers, relationship with gold ranger) from Kyuranger see Comparison Page ** Nora Thunderman-Naga's Counterpart (Shogun Silver) and Phoebe's sister * Yousuke Shiina-Sentai Counterpart (Shogun Black suit) from Hurricanger * Akira Shinmei-Sentai Counterpart (Knights and Danger Thunder) from Gorenger * Astronama/Karone- similar PR Character, but didn't fight brother as a ranger (becoming a ranger later) * Misao Mondou-Sentai Counterpart (extra ranger and role, as well as aspects of Shogun Black) from Lupinranger vs Patranger vs Kyuranger Category:PR Rangers with Multiple forms Category:Rangers with Superpowers Category:The Shogun Category:Female Black Ranger Category:PR Darkness-elemental rangers Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Blue Ranger (comic only) Category:Female Blue Ranger Category:Galaxy Squadron Andromeda Orion Category:Blue Ranger Category:Lemurseighteen